


A Portrait of Us

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter sees the prom picture in its frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portrait of Us

"You printed this out and framed it?" Peter asked, picking up the picture of himself and Neal, both in tuxes. "Does it really need to be in the living room?"

"You keep one of the Harvard crew in our bedroom," Elizabeth said. She took the photo away from him and set it back on the bookshelf. "I like this one. You boys looked so cute in your tuxedos."

"Prom picture," Peter said, chuckling.

She laughed. "You and Neal needed a good picture together, just the two of you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're partners," she replied.

Partners, he thought.

Maybe.


End file.
